¿Captas Ren?
by saQhra
Summary: Primer fic en castellano publicado en esta sección. Por favor leánlo.
1. ¡Levántate Takeya!

DISCLAIMER: DEARS PERTENECE A BANDAI VISUAL Y ESTE FIC "GOT REN?" PERTENECE A LA ESCRITORA ALWAYS SMILING, YO SÓLO LO TRADUZCO.

DISCLAIMER: Dears belong to Bandai Visual and this fanfic "Got Ren?" belong to the author Always Smiling. I only translate it.

Continuas alarmas sonaban alrededor de la cabeza de Takeya mientras Ren andaba por la habitación toda vestida con su uniforme y lista para ir a la escuela. Ren se puso de rodillas y trató de despertar a Takeya de su profundo sueño. Viendo que el chico no se levantaba, ella decide sentarse sobre él y a sacudirlo de los hombros.

En ese mismo momento, Takeya tenía un sueño erotico acerca de una hermosa chica de largo cabello verde y pechos enormes y dóciles, quien, coincidentemente, estaba brincando sobre él y apoyándose sobre sus hombros. Él observaba como sus senos revotaban mientras ella pronunciaba su nombre, "Takeya".

El sólo escuchar aquella hermosa voz pronunciando su nombre lo hacía explotar, cuando de repente ella dijo, "Despierta o llegarás tarde". "¿Ah? ¿Qué?" preguntó Takeya mientras abría los ojos y se encontraba cara a cara con los enormes pechos de Ren rebotando en frente de él.

Takeya alzó la vista hacia el rostro de Ren y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que la chica que estaba brincando en sus sueños, era la misma chica que estaba bricando en la realidad. "AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH Ren ¿por qué estás encima mío?" inquirió el muchacho mientras retiraba a la chica de sobre él. Miró el reloj despertador y dijo, "¡Mierda! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! Ren busca mi ropa y llevamela al baño, yo por mientras me ducho". Ren saltó de alegría por el solo hecho de recibir una orden de su amo. Rara vez recibía ordenes de Takeya, por lo tanto decidió darse prisa con el encargo, con el propósito de recibir un elogio de su querido amo. Llevó el uniforme al baño y abrió la puerta de un tirón mostrando una cara de satisfacción en su rostro. "Aquí está tu uni..." fue todo lo que puedo decir Ren porque sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al ver la siguiente escena: un desnudo Takeya masturbándose delante del inodoro.

Continuará...

* * *

Notas del traductor (o sea saQhra): Este es mi primer fic traducido del inglés al castellano. Y el primer trabajo que muestro para esta simpática serie anime. Tal vez muchos hispanohablantes no conozcan DearS, hasta ahora sólo se lo ha distribuido a través de fansubs mediante el bittorrent, pero si algunos de ustedes tiene la oportunidad de verlo, por favor lean este fic de paso, sino estaré haciendo este trabajo por nada (T.T)

Espero que la traducción haya salido bien, trate de hacer que este fic no saliera tan robotizado. El título también me fue muy difícil de traducirlo al español, ya que "got" tenía varios significados, así que tuve que decidirme por el que ustedes veen en el encabezado, espero que también les haya agradado. Traducir no sólo significa llevar un escrito de un idioma a otro o usar algún programa para hacerlo, también hay que adaptarlo a la manera de hablar de las personas, de modo que su lectura sea fluida y amena.

Y una vez más agradezco a Always Smiling por permitirme traducir su fic.

And one more time, I thank to Always Smiling for permit me to translate her fanfic.


	2. Asuntos privados

DISCLAIMER: DEARS PERTENECE A BANDAI VISUAL Y ESTE FIC "GOT REN?" PERTENECE A LA ESCRITORA ALWAYS SMILING, YO SÓLO LO TRADUZCO.

DISCLAIMER: Dears belong to Bandai Visual and this fanfic "Got Ren?" belong to the author Always Smiling. I only translate it.

Capítulo 2: Asuntos privados

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrghhh!" Gritó Takeya. Su cara se puso roja mientras cubría su miembro y cerraba la puerta violentamente. "Ahhh Ren...", dijo muy fuerte y molesto, "Siempre debes tocar la puerta cuando alguien esté en el baño".

"Entendido", dijo Ren y entonces tocó la puerta. Takeya apenas abrió la puerta, lo suficiente como para poder recibir su uniforme e instantáneamente la cerró. Se miró al espejo y notó que su cara todavía estaba roja.

"¡Geez!" pensó, "¡En que lío me he metido! Es demasiado difícil controlarme cuando ella anda por allí desnuda, y ahora la tengo enloqueciéndome en mis sueños. ¡Por un carajo! Ahora ella acaba de verme desnudo en mi momento más íntimo". Con ese pensamiento en mente, recordó que aun no había terminado porque Ren lo interrumpió, haciendole perder toda la "concentración". Comenzó a pensar en lo agradable que fue sentir el voluptuoso cuerpo de Ren sobre él y enctonces volvió a masturbándose de nuevo.

Apenas le faltaba poco para terminar cuando de repente, un golpe en la entrada lo devolvió a la realidad. "¡Gosh!" dijo en voz alta, "¿En qué estoy pensando? ¡Demonios! Ella es una alienígena" Se dió una leve cachetada y terminó de vestirse.

"¡Hola Neneko!" exclamó alegremente Ren. "Buenos días Ren", respondió Neneko mientras le sonreía a Ren. "¿Ren?" preguntó Neneko, "Pienso que ya habrás asumido la responsabilidad de tener a Takeya listo para la escuela ¿verdad?" Aunque se sentía aliviada por eso, al mismo tiempo Neneko aún deseaba tener una razón para venir a la casa de Takeya por la mañana. Apartó la vista de Ren y pasó a un costado de ella para entrar a la casa mientras sentía que su cara se tornaba roja.

"Traté de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que Takeya esté listo para la escuela, pero..." dijo Ren con una mirada seria en su rostro. Entonces puso sus manos en sus caderas, separó los pies y alegremente exclamó: "Takeya tiene que aliviar sus deseos sexuales masturbándose, es por eso que debo dejarlo a solas todo el tiempo que necesite".

A Takeya casi se le cae la mandíbula al acercarse y escuchar a Ren hablando de sus asuntos privados (o debería decirse asuntos relacionados con sus secretos). Takeya se congeló al estilo anime al mismo tiempo que la sangre se drenaba de su cara y adquiría un aspecto fantasmagórico. Fijó su vista en Neneko, quien se sonrojaba para después golpearlo contra el piso, entonces ella le dijo: "Vamos Takeya. Hay que darnos prisa, porque no quiero dar explicaciones a la profesora Mitsuka sobre tu tardanza".

Takeya se levantó enojado, le dijo tonta a Neneko sacó a las dos chicas fuera de la puerta. Los tres compañeros caminaron en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Ren le preguntó: "¿Hice algo malo que te ofendió, Takeya?". "No" dijo Takeya resentidamente, "pero en verdad necesito enseñarte que hay ciertas cosas que no debes contarle a otras personas". Ren sonrió y le dijo, "Haré mi mejor esfuerzo así estarás orgulloso de mí".

Continuará...

* * *

Notas del traductor: Este capítulo fue más complicado de traducir. Hay tanta cantidad de jergas en inglés y comentarios de doble sentido que me hicieron rebuscar hasta en tres diccionarios bilingües. Las expresiones "Geez" y "Gosh" lo dejé así como está, ya que no encontré ninguna variante al español. 


	3. Haremos un cuarteto

DISCLAIMER: DEARS PERTENECE A BANDAI VISUAL Y ESTE FIC "GOT REN?" PERTENECE A LA ESCRITORA ALWAYS SMILING, YO SÓLO LO TRADUZCO.

DISCLAIMER: Dears belong to Bandai Visual and this fanfic "Got Ren?" belong to the author Always Smiling. I only translate it.

Notas de la autora: Existen algunos personajes que no son llamados por sus verdaderos nombres a lo largo de la serie. Entre ellos están un grupo de fastidiosas chicas que siempre están encarando a Takeya, por actuar tan mezquino con Ren. De hecho ellas sí tienen nombres, me tomó algo de tiempo buscarlos y obtenerlos, pero supongo que fue mucho mejor que estarles llamando "Chica fastidiosa 1", "Chica fastidiosa 2" y "Chica fastidiosa 3".

Eiko es la chica alta con coletas rojizas.

Riko es la chica con cabello negro y corto.

Biiko es la chica más bajita con cabello castaño que usa lentes.

Haremos un cuarteto

La campana de la escuela sonó y Ren, Takeya y Neneko caminaron con rapidez hacia el campus. Sigilosamente pasaron delante del distraido director y su jardín. Éste ni se fijó en ellos ya que permanecía concentrado en su jardín de flores recién florecientes.

Dentro de la clase de la profesora Mitsuka, los estudiantes ya se habían puesto en orden y estaban silenciosamente asombrados de que Ren y Takeya no estaban presentes, sin embargo, hasta ahora ninguno se percataba que Neneko también faltaba.

"Me sorprende, ¿dónde estarán Ren y Takeya?" preguntó Oihiko mientras observaba adelante con una mirada pensativa en su rostro. De repente, le pareció que ya había obtenido la respuesta y golpeó con sus manos el pupitre. Se puso de pie y exclamó: **"¡Apuesto a que Takeya se escapó de la escuela con Ren, para así obligarla a hacer toda clase de actos impúdicos con él!"** Se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y de pronto dijo pícaramente: "¡Esto me recuerda a una película porno llamada Las ardientes esclavas alienígenas del espacio exterior!" Mientras aun continuaba de brazos cruzados describiendo cada detalle erótico de la película, la profe Mitsuka, escasamente vestida con su sostén rojo de encaje y su calzón igual de atractivo, gimió con deleite y decidió unirse a las presunciones con respecto al paradero de Ren y Takeya. "¡Yo sé de seguro que Takeya está tomando ventaja como amo de Ren para ordenarle a que complazca sus deseos de adolescente!" dijo ella con una insinuación de deseo en su voz.

Biiko, una de las chicas del fastidioso trio que siempre molesta a Takeya por lo poco amable que es con Ren, dijo con un tono de disgusto: "Yo no puedo creer que ella ya está haciendo esas cosas tan temprano en la mañana". "Lo sabía", susurró Eiko, otra de las tres chicas, "Pero, ¿y si ella está a favor de lo de Ren y Takeya?" preguntó Eiko. "Voy a darle a Takeya una buena lección de modales" dijo una enojada Riko. **"¡Aaaaaa haaaaa! ¡Esto me excita!"** gritó Miss Mitsuka moviendo sus enormes senos de arriba abajo con sus manos. "Ustedes tres no tienen por qué ponerme celosa de Ren", dijo felizmente, "Estoy segura que Takeya tendrá suficiente energía para estar con ustedes en un cuarteto". Las tres chicas quedaron boquiabiertas por el comentario, y la profesora Mitsuka alzó una de sus esbeltas piernas en el aire ofreciéndole a todo el alumnado un un buen vistazo "Aaaa haaa!".

Las chicas se quedaron en shock, mientras los demás alumnos sólo gemian incrédulos al hecho de que su maestra se comportara de esa forma tan liberal con sus estudiantes. Mitsuka seguía divagando, "Es muy malo tener que permanecer aquí, de modo yo también me escapararía para estar con ellos. ¡Aaahhh haaaaa!" **"¡Esperen! ¡Allí están Ren y Takeya!"** dijeron las tres chicas. Ren y Takeya se detuvieron en seco al escuchar sus respectivos nombres mientras que Neneko sigilosamente, y sonrojada también, se apresuró a sentarse. "Perdón por llegar tarde", dijo rápidamente la chica de lentes mientras se sonrojaba más y trataba de evadir las miradas inquisidoras de los estudiantes. "Esperen un minuto", dijo Oihiko astutamente. Miró atentamente a Neneko, quien se sonrojaba otra vez y miraba pérdidamente hacia su pupitre mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos. Luego el chico volvió a dirigir su atención a Ren y a Takeya, y lentamente continuó: "Takeya, ¿No es una extraña coincidencia que los tres hallan llegado tarde al mismo tiempo?" preguntó groseramente.

Takeya no se mostró sorprendido por la suspicaz pregunta de Oihiko, pero tampoco tenía respuesta alguna. Intentó ganarse algo de tiempo para disculparse: "Maestra Mitsuka, yo... yo lamento que los tres llegaramos tarde. Fue... fue mi... mi culpa". Después se ruborizó al recordar el motivo de su tardanza. Mitsuka tardó algo en comprenderle y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para responder. **"¡Takeya! ¡Perro!"** lo acusó Oihiko señalando con el dedo. "¿Eso significa que nos dirás que no sólo estuviste ordenandole a Ren hacer actos pervertidos, sino que a Neneko también?" preguntó enojado e incrédulamente. A Takeya se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo y su cara se volvió pálida. **"¿Ren?"** preguntó el trio mientras se juntaban alrededor de ella, "¿Takeya estaba incitandoles a ti y a Neneko a hacer cosas obscenas? preguntó Biiko. Las tres chicas miraron enfurecidas a Takeya, mientras él velozmente corrió al lado de Ren. Nates de ella pudiera responder, Takeya le tapó la boca con una mano con el propósito de evitar que ella lo avergonzara una vez más. **"¡Eres de lo peor Takeya!"** gritaron las tres al unisono. Y Eiko dijo furiosamente, "¡Deja de tocar a Ren de esa manera!" "¡Sí!" agregó Riko, "¡Sólo porque seas su amo no significa que la puedas tratar como tu juguete sexual!"

Takeya decidió que ya había tenido suficiente con todo eso, y explotó, **"¡Aaaaahhhhhh! ¡Ya basta!"** Llegamos tarde porque me demoré en alistarme para la escuela esta mañana. Yo tengo un trabajo agotador como todos sabe, así que discúlpenme si a veces estoy un poco cansado en la mañana". "¿Eso es verdad Ren?" preguntó la profesora Mitsuka con una sonrisa sexy. Ren puso una cara confusa ya que no comprendía por qué Takeya no deseaba que algún otro supiera la verdad acerca de lo ocurrido esta mañana. Se dió cuenta que si ellos se llegaran a enterarse, Takeya se pondría furioso con ella. "Si", mintió Ren, "Eso fue lo que Takeya dijo que pasó" Tan pronto como dijo esto, Takeya lanzó un suspiro de alivio, y los demás chicos tristemente dejaron caer la cabeza en sus escritorios. "Vayamos a sentarnos Ren", masculló Takeya mientras iba directo a su asiento. Confusa e intrigada, Ren también tomó asiento. Ella aun no entendía por qué el mentir hacía feliz a su amo, pero si así le parecía, entonces mentiría tanto como fuera necesario para hacer a su dueño muy feliz.

Un pequeño ruido de su estómago le hizo entender que se había olvidado de traer algo de pan de melón para ella y Takeya. Se acercó a Takeya y le tocó el hombro con la mano, pero él instantáneamente hizo que la retirara, cuando Oihiko la interrumpió, "Oye Takeya". Le susurró, "Je je je je je. ¿Acaso ella aun no está satisfecha?" Takeya se dijo a si mismo, ¿Por qué a mí?" y dejó caer su cabeza sobre su mesa.

Continuará...

* * *

Notas del traductor: Otro capítulo difícil. 'Foursome' o 'Cuarteto' en términos sexuales vendría a ser una orgía entre cuatro personas, tal como nos quiere dar a entender la profesora **Mitsuka Yoshimine**, una mujer que sólo piensa en sexo y reparte material pornográfico a sus alumnos (aun me pregunto cómo hace para seguir siendo docente). Como dato aparte, su voz es interpretada por mi seiyuu favorita, Kikuko Inoue (Kasumi Tendou de Ranma 1/2).

Aquí la autora nos explica quienes eran esas tres chicas que siempre están fregandole la vida a nuestro pobre amigo Takeya. Ellas son **Riko**, **Biiko** y **Eiko**, esta última interpretada por Yuu Asakawa (Motoko Aoyama de Love Hina). Y algo más: **Hiko**rou **Oi**kawa, alias Oihiko (combinación de las primeras sílabas de su nombre completo) es el chico con cara de chimpancé, compañero de Takeya. Oihiko es interpretado por Kappei Yamaguchi (Inuyasha)


End file.
